


One Touch is Worth a Thousand Words

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Porn, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Yuuri was silent for a long time before he finally nodded. “Okay.” He laid down on his back, letting all his limbs go limp. “Do whatever you want.” The illusion of confidence held in his words was belied by a nervous gulp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote bottom!Yuuri for their first time (something I never thought I'd do). (Also, the porn was written secondary since I didn't actually know what this was when I started).

“We need to talk,” Yuuri said out of completely nowhere one evening in their bedchamber. There was an unusual seriousness in his tone that put Wolfram’s nerves on edge.

“About what?” he asked cautiously as he sat on the bed as casually as he could manage.

“You’re feelings. I’m tired of playing this game.”

His blood went instantly cold. “Game? Is that what you think this is?”

“There’s no other way of describing it. I run and you chase, that’s all this is.”

He gripped the bedsheets, anger stirring. “That’s all you see it as?” he asked in a dangerously low tone. “It’s not my fault that you want to pretend there is nothing between us.”

“That’s not true,” he denied, voice raised. “You are my friend, Wolf. But there’s nothing more between us.”

“You _are_ my fiancé, no matter how much you deny it.”

“I keep telling you, it didn’t mean anything. I don’t like guys.”

“I’m sick of hearing that,” he spat.

“I know,” he replied quietly, eyes downcast as if he were just as disappointed by the broken record he had become.

Wolfram crossed his arms. “You could have annulled it anytime.”

“I…I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Then you should have confronted me about it long ago instead of throwing my feelings around as if they didn’t matter.”

“I know. But I’m done running. I’m ready to talk about this.”

“What exactly are we talking about? How much of a wimp you are or how stupid I am for still chasing you?”

“Wolf,” he began tiredly, “I’m serious.”

“Fine.” He sighed, uncrossing his arms. “I love you. What more do you want me to say? Unlike you, I’m not embarrassed to admit my feelings.”

The way Yuuri’s eyes widened might have been comical under other circumstances. “So, you _were_ serious this whole time?”

“Of course I was. What do you take me for?”

 “I—I don’t know. I thought you just liked guys, or—”

“Yuuri,” Wolfram cut him off, voice hard as a knife, “I would never marry anyone unless I loved them. I can’t believe you actually thought otherwise.”

“I—I didn’t mean…I just meant that I thought maybe you just liked me.” The end of the sentence came out like a question.

Wolfram’s anger dissipated as he realized Yuuri truly didn’t understand how much he cared. It should have been obvious (regardless of how transparent he thought he’d made himself); Yuuri’s nature never held maliciousness. “Yuuri, listen to me. I love you. Can’t you just accept that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you trust me?”

There was an unsettling pause, then, “Of course.”

“Then let me prove my feelings to you.”

“What? Uh…” He glanced around, panicked.

Wolfram sighed. “You just said you trusted me. So, just let me do this, okay?”

“What are you planning to do?”

“I’m going to touch you.”

He was silent for a long time before finally nodding. “Okay.” He laid down on his back, letting all his limbs go limp. “Do whatever you want.” The illusion of confidence held in his words was belied by a nervous gulp.

All of Wolfram’s face muscles softened as he reached out slowly, running a finger ever-so-tenderly across Yuuri’s brow, then cheek, then lip. He traced that lip, curled around it so that he could feel the moisture behind it. Impulse told him to push inside, to lean forward and taste, to take Yuuri in his entirely. But he did none of those things. Instead, he leaned closer so that his face hovered just above and traced that finger further down to neck then collarbone. Warily, he unbuttoned his pajama top, leaving it in place upon his shoulders. With ghosting fingertips, he swept along his chest and stomach. Each time he made contact with that circle of skin around his belly button, Yuuri gave a tiny shudder.

Wolfram forced his eyes to meet Yuuri’s, finding that he was near to tears.

“Wolf…” he said. Just that, just his name.

The desire to kiss him was even stronger now, with him so vulnerable and accommodating, and Wolfram had to grind his teeth together to push the urge aside. He curled his fingers around the waistband of his pajama pants. “I’m going to pull these down,” he warned, giving Yuuri an out if he wanted it, before following through. His black thong hid little, and the sight went straight to his groin. “Yuuri…” he took a breath, hand squeezing Yuuri’s briefly, “I’m going to take these off now.”

Yuuri nodded, though that nervous gulp was there again. With practiced ease, Wolfram untied each side of the thong in no time and flung the garment aside, leaving Yuuri there entirely exposed. His mouth went dry immediately, eyes fixated. It wasn’t until Yuuri made a whimpering noise that he was able to blink and shift his eyes back to Yuuri’s own. He didn’t look panicked, but he didn’t look composed either.

Wolfram cupped his cheek, giving a lopsided smile. “I’m going to undress as well.” His tone was hushed as he watched Yuuri warily for any signs that he was taking this too far. Seeing none, he stood, turning away from the candlelight as he undressed. Then, in one swift movement like removing a bandage, he turned back around, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Yuuri’s own taking him in. He stood there without sound or movement for a long time, until finally, he peeked his eyes open and saw Yuuri giving him an odd look instead of one of disinclination as he’d assumed.

Hesitantly, he approached the bed again, sitting as far from him as he could. To his surprise, Yuuri’s hand gripped at his wrist.

“Lay down.” His eyes were still wet but devoid of agitation.

Listening, Wolfram curled himself beside him, and Yuuri turned onto his side as well so that they were face to face. Their bare skin was so close together, and there was no way Wolfram could hide his unwelcome arousal (not that he believed for a second that Yuuri had yet to notice it already).

Yuuri caressed his bare shoulder. “You don’t need to try so hard. I said you could do anything you wanted.”

Did he truly trust him to that extent? But it sounded more like benign submission. Why did he have to conflict things so? He just wanted him to understand. Wolfram closed his eyes, breathing in his scent as emotion overtook him. “I don’t want to take you, Yuuri. I want your heart.”

“Wolf…”

Now Yuuri cupped his cheek, and it was so tender that he had to close his eyes in an attempt to hide threatening tears. But they reopened when lips found his. A spark shot down his spine, and his body melted against his. He sighed into the kiss, momentarily forgetting his worries. This was what he had always wanted: this warmth, this sensation, this intimacy. Without thought, he kissed back, hand tangling in the softness of Yuuri’s hair and leg entwining with his.

When they pulled back, his eyes widened somewhat as he realized he may have just jeopardized the situation. But Yuuri’s eyes were soft and his lips were turned upwards.

“Was that okay?”

“I was the one that kissed you, remember?”

Even so, Yuuri was no longer acting like himself. He sighed, resting his head on his shoulder blade. “You are confusing me. I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I…I thought so, too.”

“You aren’t turned on.” It came out a bit bitterer than he’d meant it to.

“Does that matter?”

Wolfram pursed his lips. “You really are a wimp.”

This made him laugh. “Isn’t that why you love me?”

“As if.” He snickered. “You know, I really disliked you at first. You were so weak and simple-minded. You thought everything could be resolved without any sacrifices. But then you went and proved it. You turned my world upside down.”

“Yeah? Well, you turned mine upside down, too.”

That was nothing new. “I really love you, Yuuri. I seriously wanted to kill you back when you proposed, but now, it’s always at the forefront of my mind. So, no, it doesn’t really matter.”

“You’re right. I should just accept your feelings. I’m serious, do whatever you want.”

“Yuuri,” he whined. “If you keep saying things like that I won’t be able to hold back any longer.”

“Then stop holding back.”

His body shuddered as his willpower snapped. He tugged Yuuri closer, kissing him. It was wet and sloppy, but he didn’t care. There was a desperation in his movements as he kissed and ran his hands over skin he’d yet to touch. Legs, back, and finally behind. Yuuri gasped when he squeezed the latter. Hesitancy mingled with bold action as Wolfram brought his hand around to the front and gripped him. Yuuri jolted at the contact. When he made no protest, Wolfram let his hand move, cherishing this blessed opportunity. The feel of him. The way his body shifted under his touch. The sounds he was beginning to make. And above all, the way his manhood was responding to him. If he wasn’t careful he would surely delude himself about what this was.

Partially as an attempt to clear his mind somewhat, he brought his face down, licking at him. At this, Yuuri moaned and wiggled adorably. Wolfram savored his taste, tracing his full length before wrapping his lips around him and sucking. This made Yuuri cry out and twist his hips which forced more of his length into his mouth. Wolfram gulped air in through his nose hurriedly to avoid his gag reflex, then continued to suck and tongue at the head. He could have been satisfied with that, but Yuuri’s hand pet at his hair, and his heart stirred him onward.

This might be the only chance he ever got.

When he pulled off him, Yuuri made a small noise of protest, looking completely disheveled. Mustering his courage, Wolfram sucked quickly at his fingers, then brought then down to Yuuri’s opening. Without preamble, he prodded at his hole, then entered slowly. Yuuri sucked in a giant gulp of air and gave him pleading eyes.

“It will be fine,” Wolfram assured him while petting his hair. But it was probably better to divert his attention anyway. “Why are you letting me do this?”

His finger pushed in further, making Yuuri squirm. “Because…I finally understood. What these feelings are.” Yuuri winced when he added a second finger. “I knew you cared about me. You’ve always supported me, but you also wanted this, and I didn’t realize they were the same thing.”

Wolfram stilled. “That’s stupid.”

Yuuri scowled but laughed a moment later. “Yeah, I’m an idiot. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Shit. You are killing me.”

“Then just do it. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? It’s going to hurt.”

“I think I deserve it.”

There he went again, acting entirely unYuuri-like. Making his chest warm. Making him hope.

He lined himself up, counted to three aloud, then pushed himself in. Yuuri’s hand dug into his back, and he let him, waiting in patient silence. He was used to waiting. Only once Yuuri urged him on did he move, and even then, they were careful movements. He kissed him again, less frenzied but just as deeply as before. Sucking at his tongue, he wrapped his leg over his and pulled him tighter to him, trying to convey as much as he could. If this was his only chance, he wasn’t going to waste it.

It was as slow and tender as he could stand, and it didn’t take long for Yuuri to whine, hips pushing back against him to gain momentum. “You’re,” he sucked in a breath, “killing me now.”

Wolfram chuckled, running a hand through Yuuri’s bang. Then he rocked his hips forward with extra force, driving a silent cry from his partner. He didn’t want the coil between them to unwind that much sooner, yet the look on Yuuri’s face—of near-absolute bliss—along with the sensation he felt that practically mirrored it drove his thrusts onward. He clutched to Yuuri as if for dear life, as if holding him close enough would ensure he could never leave him.

Surprisingly, Yuuri seemed to lose himself in abandonment. He moaned in excess, clung back just as tightly, and at one point Wolfram could have sworn he spoke affectionate words. It really was like a dream, but just as Wolfram had feared, the dream ended too quickly. They both shuddered, Yuuri first, with Wolfram not too far afterward. They panted, breaths mingling.

Wolfram knew he should let go but buried his face in the crook of his neck anyway. “Thank you,” he murmured. “That meant a lot.”

“Wolf, I—”

“Don’t worry. I have not deluded myself into believing that was something it was not.”

“Now you’re the idiot.”

“Huh?” he asked, raising his face to meet his eyes.

“Do you think I’d do that with someone I didn’t love? What do you take me for?”

He spoke with mock pretension, yet Wolfram stilled. “What did you say?”

“Just that I think I love you, too.”

Again, his words were so carefree, and it felt like salt being rubbed into his wound. Relief aside, he hit him. Actually hit him right in the shoulder.

Yuuri touched the area gingerly, sending him a hurt expression. “What was that for?”

“One, for not saying so sooner, and two, for completely disregarding how I feel right now.”

“But shouldn’t you be happy?”

“Of course I’m happy. But…” He trailed off, unsure how to explain it. He was delighted, but that didn’t excuse the rollercoaster he had just been through. “You just put me through hell for nothing.”

“I thought that was a lot better than hell.”

“Why you!” Wolfram caught his head in a hold and held it tightly against his chest. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“That I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I didn't know how to end.


End file.
